rosrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyuuga Hashirama
Deceased 'Character First Name' Hashirama 'Character Last Name' Hyuuga 'IMVU Username' Zyzaat 'Nickname (optional)' (( Nicknames are not available for obtaining at first. It is something earned in the rp. )) 'Age' 24 'Date of Birth' (( Date of Birth goes here, make sure to list MM/DD )) 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Konohagakurian 'Height' 6'3" 'Weight' 190 lbs 'Blood Type' B neg. 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' None 'Affiliation' Konohagakure, Hyuuga Clan 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Having been raised as a child in the main branch of the clan Hashirama had proper ettequite drummed into him from the age he could talk. Coupled with his career as a medical shinobi, Hashirama has become very quiet and analytical. '' 'Behaviour' 'Nindo (optional) True power comes not from physical strength, but from an indomitable will. '''Summoning None 'Bloodline/Clan' Hyuuga 'Ninja Class ' Special Jounin 'Element One' None, natural affinity for Lightning 'Element Two' None. 'Advanced Nature' None 'Weapon of choice' As a Hyuuga he prefers to fight unarmed. 'Databook' 'Chakra colour' White, it looks more like a mirage in the air rather than a color. 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): 10 (30) Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): 10 (40) Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): Total: '70 'Jutsu List Transformation_Technique Clone_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique Genjutsu Byakugan (Hashirama's maximum range with his Byakugan is up to 1 km away) Gentle Fist ---- Learned Jutsu Chakra Scalpel Mystical Palm Jutsu Delicate Illness Extraction Jutsu Chakra Enhanced Speed Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm Eight Trigrams: Revolving Heaven Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms Gentle Fist Art: One Body Blow Shadow Clone Jutsu ---S Rank Jutsu------ Limit Break Jutsu 'Allies' Senji Hyuuga (little brother) 'Enemies' (Your enemies, rivals or bullies.) 'Background Information' There are few fates worse than being born into the Hyuuga Clan's Main Branch, a life of excellence and scrutiny forced upon you. In a family of parents who can see through walls and throw their sight several meters away, a child really has very little free time. Either you fail or you rise to great fame. Therefor, when a child born an albino joins the family even the few hiding spots afforded a child who can blend into a crowd are no longer allowed him. From the earliest years he could remember, Hashirama had been the center of attention of the Hyuuga House. Therefore by the time he had been accepted into the Academy, the white haired Hyuuga had already undergone strenuous training in the Gentle Fist Style. Yet from the time he had been in the Academy, Hashirama had also known that the Gentle Fist Style alone would not a good ninja make. Therefore while the other children were learning how to use weapons and jutsu, Hashirama dived whole-heartedly into expanding his base of taijutsu knowledge. By the time he had graduated from the Academy, Hashirama had become slightly famous among his graduating class for combining the Hyuuga Gentle Fist style with an obscure martial art known as Wing Chun. A style perfect for the close combat strikes that a Hyuuga specializes in, the defensive nature of the style made the young Hashirama a shoe in for fighting on the front lines in his gennin squad. Yet had fate not placed him under Akihiko Souzen, a medical ninja, Hashirama might have just ended up as a simple Hyuuga with several clever strikes up his sleeve. However, after the first mission, Hashirama's path in life had been set. On that fateful mission, for the first time in several years the white haired Hyuuga saw a drop of red upon the perfect white kimono he wore. He almost had a panic attack then and there, save for the fact that Akihiko had been there to heal the minor cut from a kunai on the young Hyuuga's brow. As soon as the team had returned from that mission, Hashirama wasted no time in announcing he would become a medical ninja. Much to the chagrin of his parents, who had intended the boy to become the next heir and were planning on grooming him to be the leader of the clan after his father, Souzen, had died. The strenuous training and the medical training required by a shinobi would make that next to impossible, but Hashirama was adamant. By the time of the chuunin exams he had mastered the simplest of medical jutsu: Mystical Palm Jutsu. Compared with the sensory abilities of the Byakugan, compounded with his solid foundation in taijutsu, Hashirama became invaluable to his team, and blasted through the chuunin exam with flying colors, making sure his team mates passed as well with his excellent first aid during the survival portion of the exam. 'Roleplaying Library' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays 'Approved by' Hokage Hek Senju